My First Love
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: "El primer amor puede ser tan dulce como la miel y al mismo tiempo tan amargo como el limón."
1. Spoiler

_A_ _lo_ _mejor_ _sí_ _era_ _cierto_ _lo_ _que_ _gente_ _quería_ _decir_ _con_ _el_ _famoso_ _dicho_ _"_ _Nunca_ _digas_ _nuca_ _"._  
 _De_ _niña_ _jamás_ _me_ _gustaron_ _las_ _películas_ _de_ _princesas_ _,_ _ni_ _las_ _románticas_ _y_ _odiaba_ _por_ _completo_ _las_ _películas_ _de_ _Disney_ _._ _Si_ _las_ _podía_ _ver_ _,_ _pero_ _al_ _poco_ _tiempo_ _de_ _que_ _estas_ _iniciaran_ _me_ _ponía_ _a_ _gritar_ _groserías_ _(_ _desde_ _temprana_ _edad_ _),_ _por_ _el_ _simple_ _hecho_ _de_ _que_ _estas_ _se_ _me_ _hacían_ _completamente_ _ridículas_ _,_ _por que_ _¿_ _Quién_ _pude_ _jurar_ _amor_ _eterno_ _a_ _una_ _persona_ _que_ _conoce_ _hace_ _poco_ _?_ _Exacto_ _;_ _Nadie_ _._ _Por_ _el_ _simple_ _hecho_ _que_ _el_ _amor_ _a_ _primera_ _vista_ _no_ _existe_ _._  
 _Luego_ _estaba_ _mi_ _otra_ _opinión_ _acerca_ _del_ _"_ _gustar_ _",_ _esa_ _palabra_ _en_ _realidad_ _no_ _existe_ _._ _Es_ _solo una_ _manera_ _de_ _llamar_ _al_ _placer_ _de_ _ver_ _a_ _alguien_ _que_ _cumple_ _con_ _tus_ _expectativas_ _por_ _completó_ _._ _Bien_ _puede_ _ser_ _la_ _actitud_ _,_ _o_ _puede_ _ser_ _incluso_ _porque_ _es_ _realmente_ _atractivo_ _._  
 _Y_ _bajo_ _es_ _argumento_ _que_ _tuve_ _desde_ _muy_ _chica_ _edad_ _,_ _fue_ _que_ _me_ _prometí_ _a_ _mi_ _misma_ _"_ _Nunca_ _me_ _enamorare_ _de_ _alguien_ _"_ _oh_ _,_ _y_ _vaya_ _._ _Jamás_ _debí_ _haber_ _dicho_ _eso_ _._  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **...**  
 **..**  
 **.**  
 **N** **/** **A** ** _Bueno_** ** _,_** ** _realmente_** **_me_** **_costó_** **_mucho_** **_trabajo_** **_decidirme_** **_si_** **_estaba_** **_dispuesta_** ** _a_** ** _contar_** **_como_** **_fue_** **_mi_** **_primer_** **_amor_** ** _._** ** _Pero_** **_al_** **_final_** **_decidí_** **_hacerlo_** ** _,_** ** _y_** **_ustedes_** **_sabrán_** **_el_** **_porque_** **_conforme_** **_suba_** ** _los_** ** _capítulos_** ** _._**  
 ** _Aunque_** **_debo_** **_mencionar_** **_que_** **_realmente_** **_amaba_** **_esa_** **_sensación_** **_de_** **_mariposas_** **_en_** **_el_** **_estomago_** ** _,_** ** _y_** **_la_** **_forma_** **_en_** **_la_** **_que_** **_yo_** **_parecía_** **_estar_** **_hechizada_** ** _._**  
 ** _..._**  
 ** _Por_** **_cierto_** ** _,_** ** _todo_** **_lo_** **_que_** **_suba_** **_realmente_** **_pasó_** **_y_** **_debo_** **_decir_** **_que_** **_me_** **_va_** **_a_** **_dar_** **_risa_** **_todo_** **_lo_** **_que_** **_yo_** **_hice_** **_y_** **_pase_** **_para_** **_enamorarme_** **_y_** **_que_** **_me_** **_notará_** ** _._** ** _XD_** ** _._**


	2. 01 Te vi

**Te** **observé.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solamente te observe una vez,**

 **Mi vista no se aparto de ti,**

 **Hasta que simplemente**

 **Te alejaste demasiado de mi...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Éste tal vez sea un relató que realmente odiarán por todas las acciones que hice sin pensar. Pero también sabrán que es verdad...

* * *

Era mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela. Y decir que no estaba nerviosa sería mentir, más que nervios tenia miedo, miedo a volver a sufrir de bullying y estar sola como en la primaria. Pero estaba decida a no volver a pasar por eso.

 _Después_ _de_ _acercarme_ _a_ _donde_ _estaba_ _toda_ _la_ _gente_ _reunida —afuera_ _de_ _la_ _oficina_ _de_ _dirección —, me_ _di_ _cuenta_ _que_ _eran_ _las_ _lista_ _de_ _donde_ _estábamos_ _ordenados._

 ** _2° A. [Aula 01]_**

 _359—_ ** _Hinamori_** **_Amu._**

 _Apreté_ _con_ _fuerza_ _la_ _correa_ _de_ _mi_ _mochila_ _bajo_ _mi_ _mano, y_ _me_ _gire_ _a_ _buscar_ _a_ _mi_ _hermana_ _menor. Ocupaba_ _saber_ _donde_ _quedaba_ _esa_ _aula._

* * *

 _En_ _el_ _camino_ _hacia_ _el_ _salón_ _me_ _encontré con Sayaa, la_ _chica_ _que_ _inició_ _todos_ _los_ _rumores_ _y_ _el_ _bullying_ _hacia_ _mi, por una razón realmente ridícula._

 **[ Oh, y vaya que es realmente ridícula esa razón. Porque todo empezó por una mochila, incluso en la actualidad ella parece no querer superarlo, pero ¿saben? Ya no soy la misma de ese entonces. ]**

 _Las_ _ganas_ _de_ _querer_ _preguntarle_ _porque_ _se_ _había_ _metido_ _aquí_ _se_ _apoderaron_ _de_ _mi. Me acuerdo perfectamente que toda mi anterior escuela se había enterado que me iría a otra secundaria, e incluso supieron cual seria, de seguro porque yo era el "blanco fácil"* ahí. Sin siquiera proponérmelo mi cabeza armo un montón de pensamientos donde Sayaa se había metido aquí para seguirme haciendo la vida imposible. Mordí la punta de mi lengua al darme cuenta que estaba apunto de decir todos mis pensamientos actuales hacia ella, pero no iba a permitirme hacer tal cosa. No quería problemas en esta escuela, no deseaba volver a estar sola por otros seis años._

 _Gire mi vista hacia ella y hice una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que un leve asentamiento de cabeza_. Al parecer me había dicho algo a lo que no había prestado atención por estar sumida en mis pensamientos.

 _El_ _timbre_ _ya_ _había_ _sonado, haciendo_ _que_ _mis_ _nervios_ _aumentaran_ _al_ _ver_ _que_ _ya_ _todos_ _se_ _encontraban_ _en_ _el_ _salón y s_ _olo_ _quedaran_ _un_ _par_ _de_ _asientos_ _disponibles. Me_ _encorve_ _más, deseando_ _que_ _con_ _eso_ _ninguna_ _mirada_ _se_ _posara_ _en_ _mi_ _mientras_ _me_ _dirigía_ _a_ _los_ _asiento finales de la_ _segunda_ _fila, pero_ _vaya. Eso enserio seria difícil_ _teniendo_ _en_ _cuenta_ _que_ _no_ _llevaba_ _uniforme_ _y_ _tenia_ _mi_ _pelo_ _agarrado_ _en_ _una_ _extraña_ _coleta_ _de_ _caballo, sin_ _contar_ _que_ _al parecer_ _ya_ _todos_ _se_ _conocían._

 **[ Pero pensado lo bien, y según la foto que me tomaron ese día. La coleta era realmente hermosa, y me hacia lucir bien. ]**

* * *

 _En_ _algún_ _momento_ _había_ _visto_ _como_ _todos_ _salían_ _del_ _salón, quedándonos Sayaa, una amiga de ella y yo. Aunque a los segundos me di cuenta que no eramos las únicas en el salón, ya que se nos había acercado una chica que parecía ser de cuarto año de primaría y asiática. Por lo cual imagine que los asiáticos eran realmente listos como pasar así de grados._

 **[ Lo que no imaginaba en esos momentos es que ella no era de origen asiático. Y seria mi única amiga verdadera, y que al parecer ya nos habíamos conocido en la guardería y en el kinder. ¿Que pequeño es el mundo no? —esa frase ahora la uso tan seguido que me sorprendo —. ]**

 _"Hola" se_ _acercó_ _la_ _chica_ _que_ _parecía_ _de_ _primaria. "Me_ _llamo_ _Rima, ¿y ustedes?"_

 _"Sayaa" mencionó_ _esta_ _con un_ _tono_ _'tímido', pero_ _si_ _no_ _fuera_ _porque_ _la_ _conozco_ _de_ _toda_ _la_ _vida_ _había_ _creído_ _yo_ _también_ _que_ _era_ _buena._ **[ Pero en realidad esa tan solo era una fachada, que ella sigue utilizando en la actualidad, para que cuando menos te des cuenta seas su burla. ]** _"Ellas_ _se_ _llaman_ _Ihico_ _y_ _Amu" nos_ _presentó_ _a cada_ _una "Por_ _cierto, ¿porqué_ _todos_ _se_ _han_ _ido?"_

 _"Porque_ _ya_ _ha_ _iniciado_ _el_ _recesó" en cuanto_ _acabo_ _de_ _decir_ _eso, Sayaa_ _e_ _Ihico_ _habían_ _salido_ _corriendo_ _del_ _salón. Y_ _yo_ _me_ _quede_ _con_ _ella ha_ _almorzar_ _al frente_ _de_ _la_ _cancha_ _de_ _voleibol, en_ _unas_ _de_ _las_ _bancas_ _que_ _había_ _por_ _ahí._

 _Realmente_ _fue_ _algo_ _incomodó, ya_ _que_ _no_ _teníamos_ _un_ _tema_ _de_ _que_ _hablar_ _exactamente._

* * *

 _En_ _algún_ _punto_ _del_ _día_ _me_ _había_ _separado_ _de_ _Rima_ _y_ _había_ _hecho_ _una_ _nueva_ _amiga_ _llamada_ _Uta, era_ _agradable_ _y_ _me_ _había_ _integrado_ _con_ _facilidad_ _con_ _sus_ _amigas_ _y_ _amigos._

 _En el_ _segundo_ _receso (ya_ _que_ _al parecer_ _en_ _esta_ _escuela_ _tenían_ _receso_ _cada_ _dos_ _horas, y_ _yo_ _no_ _estaba_ _acostumbrada_ _a_ _eso), me_ _había_ _juntado_ _con_ _sus_ _amigos_ _del_ _otro_ _grupo_ _y_ _me_ _habían_ _presentado_ _toda_ _la_ _escuela._

 _En_ _total_ _había 3 canchas, 2 de_ _basquet —aunque una_ _la_ _usaban_ _para_ _jugar_ _fútbol — y_ _una_ _cancha_ _de_ _voleibol. Dos_ _direcciónes, una_ _de_ _ellas_ _era_ _la_ _oficina_ _de_ _la_ _directoria_ _y_ _la_ _otra —la que_ _estaba_ _mas_ _alejada—_ _era_ _la_ _oficina_ _de_ _guías_ _y_ _la_ _encargada_ _de_ _preparatoria, eso sin contar que tenían un_ _jardín_ _que_ _separaba_ _ambas_ _direcciones. Una_ _biblioteca_ _en_ _la_ _segunda_ _planta, y_ _dos_ _cafeterías_ _estilo_ _americanas, las_ _cuales_ _se_ _hayan_ _realmente_ _lejos_ _de_ _la_ _otra. Demasiado lejos._

 _Y_ _al_ _final_ _me_ _llevaron_ _a_ _el_ _taller_ _de_ _pintura, donde_ _lo_ _pasamos_ _de_ _largo_ _y_ _fuimos_ _por_ _un_ _pasillo_ _en_ _el_ _que_ _no_ _había_ _nada_ _y_ _se_ _encontraba_ _realmente_ _estrecho. Tuve_ _un_ _poco_ _de_ _miedo, ya_ _que_ _ahí_ _no_ _había_ _nadie_ _y_ _me_ _podían_ _hacer_ _cualquier_ _cosa. Y los alumnos de esta escuela no tenían realmente buena reputación entre otros colegios, a pesar de que también era una escuela privada._

 **[ Me acuerdo a la perfección como mi garganta picaba, preparada para gritar en cualquier momento y como a cada oportunidad que tenía volteaba atrás de mi, creando un plan de como escapar. Estaba realmente asustada, y no era mi culpa por estarlo. Ya que como había dicho anteriormente había sufrido de bullyng durante ocho años seguidos y había estado sola por seis años... ]**

 _Y_ _de_ _manera_ _secreta_ _en_ _una_ _pared_ _se_ _hallaba_ _un_ _pequeño_ _hueco_ _lo_ _suficientemente_ _grande_ _para_ _que_ _entrara_ _una_ _persona_ _a_ _la vez._

 _" Entremos " dijo Uta mientras se metía ahí y uno a uno se iban metiendo, esperando a que la persona antes de ellos desapareciera por completo de sus vistas, antes de ingresar._

 _Cuando_ _fue_ _mi_ _turno_ _de_ _entrar_ _casi_ _me_ _caigo, ya_ _que_ _no_ _esperaba_ _que_ _hubieran_ _un_ _par_ _de_ _escalones_ _realmente_ _anchos_ , _y_ _mucho_ _menos_ _que_ _estuviera_ _a_ _oscuras. U_ _na_ _vez_ _termine_ _de_ _bajarlos me_ _sorprendí_ _un_ _poco_ _al_ _verlos_ _a_ _todos_ _sentados_ _en_ _lo_ _que_ _parecía_ _ser_ _un_ _cuarto_ _sin_ _ningún_ _mueble, al igual que carecía de_ _puertas._

 _Me_ _acerque_ _a_ _ellos_ _para_ _ver_ _como_ _Uta_ _se_ _levantaba_ _del_ _suelo_ _y_ _los_ _demás_ _se_ _quedaban_ _sentados._

 _" Ven, vamos. Te_ _voy_ _a_ _mostrar_ _este_ _lugar " menciono_ _mientras_ _los_ _demás_ _sacaban_ _sus_ _lonches_ _y_ _se disponían a c_ _omerlos. "Al_ _parecer_ _este_ _lugar_ _también_ _iba_ _a_ _hacer_ _parte_ _de_ _la_ _escuela, o_ _algo_ _así. Pero_ _siempre_ _no_ _lo_ _fue_ _y_ _lo_ _abandonaron, así_ _que_ _solamente_ _se_ _usa_ _para_ _la_ _casa_ _de_ _terror_ _en_ _navidad. Y_ _de_ _vez_ _en_ _cuando_ _se_ _la_ _pintean*_ _aquí."_

 _Avanzamos_ _por_ _un_ _pasillos_ _donde_ _había_ _dos_ _puertas_ _anaranjadas_ _con_ _el_ _numero 19 y 25. Pero_ _las_ _ignoramos_ _y_ _llegamos_ _al_ _final_ _del_ _pasillo_ _que_ _se_ _dividía_ _en_ _dos_ _caminos, primero nos dirigimos_ _al_ _de_ _lado_ _derecho, donde_ _había_ _dos_ _puertas, una_ _se_ _encontraba_ _repleta_ _de_ _pinturas_ _y_ _la_ _otra_ _era_ _realmente_ _tenebrosa. Una_ _vez_ _abrimos_ _esa_ _me_ _estremecí, se_ _parecía_ _tanto_ _a_ _una_ _de_ _esas_ _películas_ _de_ _terror, con_ _todas_ _esas_ _cosas_ _afiladas, s_ _in_ _contar_ _que_ _la_ _puerta_ _se_ _cerraba_ _sola._

 **[ Hace poco volví ir a ahí, y vaya. Se ha vuelto mas tenebrosa que nunca, y casi me quedaba en cerrada ahí, si no fuera porque un amigo llego a tiempo y la abrió … ]**

 _Por_ _último_ _nos_ _dirigimos_ _al_ _otro_ _camino, el cuál_ _impedía_ _el_ _paso_ _a través_ _de_ _un_ _enorme_ _portón_ _negro._

 _" Y a_ _quí_ _es_ _donde_ _la_ _gente_ _se_ _salta_ _las_ _clases_ _y_ _dejamos_ _a_ _los_ _animales, hasta_ _que_ _encontremos_ _un_ _dueño_ _para_ _ellos. " metió_ _una_ _mano_ _por_ _unas_ _rejillas_ _para_ _mover_ _algo_ _y_ _finalmente_ _abrir_ _el_ _portón. "¿Vez_ _esas_ _escaleras?" asentí, observando_ _las_ _escaleras_ _pegadas_ _a_ _la_ _pared_ _que llevaban al techo, donde_ _en_ _los_ _animes_ _los_ _estudiantes_ _se_ _sientan_ _a_ _comer. "Te_ _subes_ _hasta_ _el_ _final_ _de_ _ella_ _y_ _te_ _trepas_ _a_ _la_ _pared_ _con_ _cuidado_ _de_ _no_ _caerte, y_ _avanzas_ _por_ _esa_ _pequeña_ _linea_ _que_ _sobre_ _sale_ _de_ _la_ _pared_ _y_ _avanzas_ _hasta_ _llegar_ _arriba_ _del_ _techo_ _de_ _los_ _armarios, una_ _vez_ _ahí_ _te_ _brincas_ _al_ _asilo_ _que_ _esta_ _al frente. Y te puedes_ _ir_ _a_ _cualquier_ _lado."_

 _"Suena_ _peligroso" Murmuré, viendo_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _se_ _hallaba_ _ahí. Un_ _espejo_ _apoyado_ _en_ _el_ _suelo_ _y_ _un lavadero, al_ _que_ _me_ _acerque_ _ya_ _que_ _se_ _veía_ _realmente_ _grande, y_ _vaya_ _que_ _lo_ _era. E_ _so_ _sin_ _contar_ _que_ _se_ _encontraba_ _repleta_ _de_ _agua. "Si_ _me_ _llego_ _a_ _meter_ _ahí_ _de_ _seguro_ _me_ _llegaría_ _el agua hasta_ _los_ _hombros."_

 _"Si" dijo_ _Uta, antes_ _de_ _que_ _nos_ _fuéramos_ _con_ _los_ _demás._

 **[ Sin saberlo en algún punto, ese lugar se volvió mi favorito en toda la escuela. Claro, después del jardín. ]**

* * *

 _Era realmente sorprendente que mis papás llegaran tarde por mi el primer día, pero realmente eso no me importaba mucho. Hoy había sido el mejor día de mi vida entera._

 **[ Recuerdo como mis manos cosquilleaban y no podía parar de sonreír... Estaba realmente feliz, al fin tenia amigos. ]**

 _Me encontraba sola. Ya no había nadie de mi grado por aquí, y no tenia el valor suficiente para ir a hablar con alguien. Mi hermana se hallaba con sus amigas y yo estaba sola, sentada cerca del jardín. Repitiendo una y otra vez el día de hoy en mi cabeza._

 _Hoy había sido un buen día, pero aun así no podía apartar los malos pensamientos de mi cabeza y mucho menos cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado en mi otra escuela. Cerré los ojos por un momento, no deseaba pensar en eso. No cuando al fin había tenido un buen momento y esperaba que recordarlo por siempre, si es que pasaba algo que me volviera aislar de todos._

 **[ Si, creó que se me olvido mencionarlo. Siempre veía el lado malo de todo y esperaba lo peor de cualquier cosa que me involucrara. ]**

 _Abrí los ojos a tiempo para observar como un chico pasaba por mi lado. Era alto y poco atractivo, de piel pálida y cabello negro algo largo. Sus fracciones no llamaban para nada la atención._ **[ Si lo analizo mejor, no es de sorprenderse que mis padres creyeran que era feo. Realmente lo era en ese entonces. Pero oigan, el amor a primera vista siempre es ciego. ]** _Entonces, ¿Porque no podía apartar mi vista de él?_

 _Solo fue un momento, uno realmente pequeño en el que nuestras miradas se conectaron, antes de que el girará su vista y dijera una maldición por lo bajo; Llegaba tardé._

 **[Jamas supe a que... Pero estoy segura que no era por la clases, ya que todos ya las habían acabado al mismo tiempo que secundaria. ]**

* * *

 **"Blanco fácil"* =Es un decir de que es la víctima de todo el mundo.**

 ***Pintean =Usualmente le decimos "pintear" , que es una forma de llamar a saltarse las clases o salir de la escuela sin que nadie se de cuenta, sin usar la puerta principal.**

* * *

 **Gracias por tu comentario: angel-Utau. ❤**

 _Jajaja, la verdad es que pensaba borrarlo pero al ver tu cometario y que tenia dos seguidores decidí continuarla.❤_

 _Espero sigan/sigas leyendo este fic. (_) y dándome apoyó＼(^o^)／_

 _XD._

* * *

 _Escribir esto me pone algo sentimental(ToT) (?_


	3. 02 Encuentro

**Encuentro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** **en** **ese** **momento** **sentí** **unas** **enormes** **ganas de vomitar** **mi** **corazón,**

 **Por** **lo** **rápido** **que** **había** **empezado** **a** **correr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Oh, vaya. Como** **me** **acuerdo** **de** **ese** **día, donde** **mi** **nueva** **amiga** **me** **había** **llevado** **al** **segundo** **piso** **después** **de** **tres** **días** **que** **había** **ingresado** **en** **la** **escuela. Solamente** **que** **al** **poco** **tiempo** **descubrí** **que** **ese** **piso** **era** **de** **preparatoria, y** **que** **los** **estudiantes** **de** **secundaria** **tenían** **completamente** **prohibido** **ir** **a** **ahí.]**

 _"Hey, vamos_ _acompañame" me dijo_ _Uta_ _mientras_ _jalaba_ _ligeramente_ _de_ _mi_ _brazo. "Ocupó_ _hablar_ _de_ _algo_ _con_ _mi_ _primo"_

 _Caminos_ _un_ _par_ _de_ _pasos_ _hasta_ _llegar_ _al_ _balcón, donde se hallaba un_ _chico_ _realmente_ _alto, algo_ _musculoso, de_ _piel_ _blanca_ _y_ _ojos_ _de_ _color_ _verde_ _con_ _destellos_ _azules._

 _Me_ _encogí_ _un_ _poco_ _en_ _mi_ _lugar, mientras mordía ligeramente la_ _punta de mi lengua. Intentando_ _contener_ _las_ _ganas_ _de_ _alejarme_ _de ellos y_ _bajar_ _las_ _escaleras._

 _"Hey, Ed." lo_ _llamó, pero_ _no_ _pude_ _escuchar_ _nada_ _más_ _de_ _su_ _conversación ya que me concentre_ _mas_ _en_ _el_ _acelerado_ _ritmo_ _de_ _mi_ _corazón, al_ _ver_ _al_ _chico_ _que_ _había_ _visto_ _el_ _primer_ _día_ _de_ _clases, acercarse hacia nosotros._

 **[¿Qué** **estúpida** **y** **mala** **coincidencia, verdad? Eso** **fue** **tan** **cliché** **si** **lo** **pienso** **bien.]**

 _Lo_ _vi_ _intercambiar_ _un_ _par_ _de_ _palabras_ _con 'Ed'_ _y_ _Uta, mientras_ _yo_ _iba_ _a_ _retrocediendo_ _lentamente_ _hasta_ _llegar_ _al_ _inició_ _de_ _las_ _escaleras._

 _Me_ _sentía_ _mal_ _por_ _dejar_ _a_ _Uta_ _sola_ _aquí, pero_ _realmente_ _me hallaba tan_ _nerviosa_ _que_ _duda_ _que_ _pudiera_ _seguir_ _parada_ _sobre_ _mis_ _propios_ _pies._

 _"¡Hey, Amu. Esperame_ _niña!" grito Uta mientras_ _me_ _agarraba_ _de_ _la_ _muñeca_ _y_ _me_ _arrastraba_ _atrás_ _de_ _ella_ _mientras_ _bajábamos_ _las_ _escaleras._

 _Guarde_ _silencio. Tenía_ _unas_ _enormes_ _ganas_ _de_ _voltearme_ _hacia_ _atrás_ _y_ _preguntarle_ _su_ _nombre. Pero_ _no, no_ _lo_ _haría. Este_ _solamente_ _era_ _una_ _pequeña_ _coincidencia_ _que_ _dudaba_ _que_ _volviera a pasar._

 **[Incorrecto.]**

 _Me_ _subí_ _al_ _auto_ _de_ _mis_ _papás, iniciando_ _una_ _conversación_ _para_ _no_ _dejarme_ _sumir_ _por_ _mis_ _pensamientos_ _sobre_ _ese_ _chico. Sabia_ _que_ _mis_ _padres_ _se_ _habían_ _extrañado, ya_ _que_ _normalmente_ _yo_ _jamas_ _hablaba. Pero_ _esta_ _situación_ _lo_ _ameritaba._

 **[Y** **vaya** **que** **realmente** **lo** **ameritaba. Al** **final, lo** **hago** **tan** **comúnmente** **a diario** **en** **la** **actualidad** **para** **no** **dejarme** **sumir** **por** **mis** **tontos** **pensamientos** **adolescentes.]**


	4. 03 Halloween

**Halloween.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La diversión de bailar.**

 **El abochorno de no tener ritmo.**

 **El "supuesto" refresco recorriendo por la sangre.**

 **Las amistades que buscan llamar la atención.**

 **Y el clasico chico que hace sentir a una intimidada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Habían pasado un par de semanas o meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, aunque a veces solía toparmelo y no hacía más que bajar la cabeza y seguir caminando.]**

 **[Solía leer cuando hallaba tiempo, ignorando como Uta, Kukai y "D" se reían de mí por hacerlo. Uta solía hablarme de sus experiencias sexuales, donde en casi en todas alguien los interrumpian cuando ya iban por el último escalón; Dejar atrás la virginidad. No mentiría, me sentía realmente aborchornada cuando ella me hablaba de eso, que no hacía más que esconderme detrás del libro que me hallará leyendo.]**

 **[Estábamos en el mes de octubre, pero me basaré específicamente cuando era el día de la fiesta de halloween de secundaria, para ese entonces, me había alejado algo de Uta, por lo que me juntaba con otra amiga llamada An, no éramos del mismo salón, pero ambas íbamos en el mismo nivel de inglés por lo que éramos cercanas. Claro, que no significaba que ella no fuera como Uta.]**  
 **[Recuerdo perfectamente que después de haber llegado a la fiesta me había separado de mi hermana y había estado esperando a que An llegará, por lo que está llegó con sus primos y los dejo de lado en algún lugar del casino.]**

 _"Te lo juro Amu, los del comité del año pasado dieron alcohol, y en los baños había botana para alivianar el vómito y la cruda" era tan ingeuna en ese entonces, que no hice más que creerme sus palabras mientras ella me pasaba de su maquillaje pegadas en uno de los espejos del baño. "Este color se vería genial en tus labios." asentí, colocándolo sobre estos y luego entregarselo. "¿Has visto que la banda de Omi está aquí?"_

 _Negué con la cabeza, a sabiendas que aquel apodo era con el que le llamaban aquel chico con el que tenía encuentros realmente cliché. Pero su nombre todavía era desconocido para mi._

 **[Recuerdo haber salido del baño junto con ella y haber ido al bar por unos refrescos, para luego irnos a las mesas que estaban cerca de la pista de baile.]**

 _Me removí incomoda en mi lugar, intentado hallar a An entre el amontonadero de gente, buscando las palabras correctas para que me dieran permiso de pasar. Choque con alguien y al elevar la mirada me di cuenta que era Omi, quién me miró sobre el rabillo del ojo y empezó a avanzar abriéndose entre la gente mientras yo le pisaba los talones hasta hallar a mi amiga e irme a sentar con ella mientras él avanzaba dos mesas más y se sentaba con los de su banda._

 **[Y si, sonará demasiado cliché. Pero él tenía una banda, era el chico más popular del último año de preparatoria y también uno de los más guapos. Y si, para hacerlo más "del romance clásico" él sabía quién era y en qué grado iba.]**

 _Cuando recién había llegado An, nos habiamos dirigido a la lista del baile, y estaba tan concentrada en no verme ridicula bailando, que cuando sentí que alguien me miraba, al levantar la mirada me había dado cuenta que él estaba allí. Eso sucedió en el atardecer, desde el cual ya habían transcurrido un par de horas, dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de la cuidad._

 _._

 _"Ey, te ví con Omi." mencionó An, apenas tomé asiento al frente de ella. "Quién lo diría."_  
 _"Son ideas tuyas." dije tan rápido como pude, siendo consciente que él volteaba debes en cuando su vista hacia donde yo me hallaba, provocando que me sintiera incomoda. "Ni siquiera lo conozco."_

 _"Pues dejame decirte que investigué y se llama Tsukiyomi." tomé un sorbo de mi refresco, al tanto del porqué le decian 'Omi'._

 **[En ese entonces no le tome importancia, pero enserio, era ridiculo que todos le llamarán por su primer apellido. Por lo que solo descubrí su nombre tiempo después, cuando iba a cumplir los catorce.]**

 _Me sentí mejor cuando uno de mis amigos me sacó a bailar después de que An se parará de su lugar y empezará a tomar de su refresco gritando 'Shot, Shot, Shot.' logrando atraer así la atención de todos los de la banda, mientras que Tsukiyomi me miraba intensamente, como si esperará que yo hiciera lo mismo. Así que en cuanto mi amigo vino y me jaló del brazo hacia la pista donde era imposible que concentraran su vista sentados, dejé que me llevará y estuvimos bailando varias canciones en compañía de otros chicos y chicas con los que no hablaba demasiado._

 _._

 _Con un estado de ánimo más elevado, y alrededor de una hora y media bailando, me salí de la pista y fui a la mesa para tomarme el refresco de un solo golpe ante las réplicas de An, que yo también lo debía de hacer. Claro, que yo lo hice sentada y tan rápido para que ella no gritará, atragantandome de pasó con el líquido frío._

 _"Hey, no es por ser chismosa o algo por el estilo. Pero parecía como si Tsukiyomi se estuviera burlando de tí por ahogarte con el refresco. " dirigí mi mirada de réplica hacia al frente, donde el chico me miraba con mirada burlona y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que me encogiera en mi lugar y me refugiara en una esquina. "Aunque también tengo que decir que él y yo te vimos bailar."_

 _Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, avergonzadome, pues para nadie era secreto que era una tabla al momento de bailar, sin ritmo, coordinación, grácia y cosas por el estilo._

 **[Varias horas más pasaron y la banda se retiró del lugar, por lo que An me guio a una de la grandes ventanas del lugar e hizo que bailaramos un rato ahí. Pero ¡Mil veces mierda! Su intencióno no era que bailaramos, si no más bien que todos los de la banda que se hallaban abajo vieran nuestros calzones. Es en estos momentos que odio mi ingueniedad e inocencia de ese tiempo.]**

 _Siguiendo el consejo de mi amiga al verlos subirse a la camioneta e irse, empezamos a lanzar besos a su dirección con movimientos, claramente nada coquetos._

 **[Malditasea mi inocencia de ese entonces.]**


End file.
